It All Started With a Potato Chip
by hyuuga-hinata12
Summary: Sakura is just a typical troubled high schooler with a slight issue: an engagement to the one man she loathes, Sasuke Uchiha. With their close proximity and and engagement, will Sakura ever fall in love? Maybe... or she could still hate him.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys~**

**i haven't uploaded in a LONG time right?**

**well... right now. im just editing this story because of the confusing details. **

**so... im going to upload revised chapters each day until the new chapter!**

**-hyuuga-hinata12  
**

**

* * *

**

It all started with a potato chip…

_The day I met him…_

_He looked into my eyes and I looked into his…_

_At that moment I knew that I …_

_Hated Him_

**Chapter 1**

Uchiha Sasuke is the most popular guy at school. 99.5 percent of the girl population is part of the stupid Uchiha Sasuke Fan club. I am the .5 percent that isn't in the fan club. It is sad, but true, and it all started with a potato chip…

There are times in my life where I would love to relive the moments, but my childhood is a moment where I would loathe reliving it. My dad got a job as a construction worker and invented in his spare time. An inventor at heart, he kept inventing gadgets even after a long backbreaking day working at the construction site. One day, I was walking my way home, and I found a precious one-dollar bill on the floor. Tears almost streamed from my eyes, my hand seized the dollar and ran to the closest vending machine or market. The urge to eat a potato chip was too great and I couldn't help but buy a bag. I ate the bag of chips as if it was a thanksgiving turkey.

There it was, the last potato chip. Only one chip left. I took it out of the bag and examined it. I reminisced the wonderful feast and slowly put the chip into my mouth until, a kid pops up! He stole my chip! My last chip! That boy turned out to be that devil, Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since then, I hated him.

On the bright side, my father's inventions finally came through and we began to live life. Even though I am loaded, I will never be able to forgive him. Whenever I remember the hunger, poverty, or potato chips; I become furious.

My dad, the inventor, created the thing in the bottle. You know… when you open a bottle there is a little stick thing so that the thing inside won't spill out. He made millions on an invention as simple as that.

Today, my wonderful father got hired at this huge company to become the Head of Renovations. Because we got invited to a dinner party with the head honcho, dad wanted to keep the name of the company secret so he could surprise me, which is pretty stupid.

I dress up as nicely as I can for this dinner because my dad tells me that the boss has a son around the same age as me. I think this might be a good chance to get a boyfriend. I have a good feeling about this. I dress to impress and hope to leave a good impression on the boss and his kid.

"Sakura, let's go!" my dad calls.

"Hai!" I yell back and do a final mirror check. I bolt out of my room, so we can leave as quickly as we can.

We enter a fancy restaurant with a ridiculous French name and sit at a table with seats for five people. We both wait nervously at the table until the family comes. My dad unconsciously fixes his tie while I play with my dress. The Mysterious family enters which stops our fiddling.

We both stand up and greet them. The boss comes in with his wife arm in arm. The couple has a regal aura radiating off them. Finally after a little wait, the son comes.

Oh my God! It's Uchiha Sasuke! My hopes smash down to earth and explode into a gazillion piece. He is the son? I wanted to scream, "No!" dramatically like in the movies where the heroin's voice can be heard for miles, but this is real life. Then, hate rushes over me like a great wave. I am not eating dinner with that… bastard!

I clutch my purse and get an excuse ready for my exit until Dad holds my arm and gives me a puppy dogface. Damn it! I can't just ditch my father like that. Why does he have to make the puppy dogface?

Being the soldier I am, I embrace for action and put on my best smile for the parents of my personal devil. Unlike Uchiha, they seem like very NICE people. I try to say a decent hi to the Uchiha and believe me it was hard. It was hard to keep my ugly side in check and repress her from attacking Uchiha.

"Hi," I say with a demented smile and a strained voice.

He just smirks and sits back down. That bastard! I sit back down and repress my rage with breathing exercises that I recently learned from yoga. The two men talk on about politics and all the "important matters" in life, which I zone out of. To relieve me of my misery the food finally comes, which gave me a reason to keep silent.

After dinner, however, instead of just paying the check and leaving the adults stare at me.

I look to my father and ask him, "What's up?"

"You will find out in a second," he responds quietly.

Mr. Uchiha speaks, "There is something that the two of you should know. Sakura-san, your mother's father was a good friend with my father before any of us were born. To put it shortly, your grandfather offered your hand in marriage to Sasuke."

I laugh at his little joke until my laughter subsides to see that there is no one else laughing.

"You can't be serious! I am only eighteen! I am too young to be betrothed! A young woman like me has a dream that she would like to pursue. I am very sorry sir, but I cannot and refuse, REFUSE to marry your son!" I explode blushing furiously.

"Sakura-san you must or our company will become nothing. If this happens, then you will be at fault," he beg of me with a weary voice.

Mrs. Uchiha starts crying. This is just like TV, where are you Ashton? I'm on to you! Goilt starts taking over me, but how can I marry him? It's Uchiha Sasuke! AKA, conceited bastard!

After some long thought and silence, I realize that I am the only one apposing this marriage. Why isn't he saying anything? Does he agree with the marriage?

"Sakura, please do this. I know this will be hard, but you will make a poor family experience what we did," my dad finally speaks up and pleads me.

After some long thinking, I realize that there is no way out of this horrendous situation, so I give in.

"I give up. All right… do what ever you want," I groan and plop back into my seat with my arms crossed.

"Great!" they exclaim with joy.

All the adults are happy again just like magic. It was as if the situation never happened.

My life is going to change forever now that I am going to be with Uchiha Sasuke, the man I hate the most in this small world.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT LUNCH…**

Because it is lunch period right now, I fill in all the details to my best friend Ino.

"What?!" she cries in disbelief

"You didn't have to scream that loud," I scold her irritably.

"You are going to marry Uchi…" I cover her mouth before she can continue.

"Shhh…" I tell her.

"When did this happen?" she asks insisting on all the details.

"Yesterday," I respond flustered.

"I am soo jealous! And you hate him too!" she says acting like her life is unfair.

"I know, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him!" I say while making a face.

"Oh really," a sketchy voice says behind us.

We both turn around to see that it's Uchiha Sasuke. Damn! He heard me! Another reason to kill him! Ino swoons over him and stares at him mindlessly.

"Yeah," I fight back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks me looking at me like a deranged psycho.

"No I don't! At least I am not a conceited bastard like you are!" I pitifully try to diss him.

"Conceited huh?" he repeats to himself.

"Yeah! And your attitude sucks! It frustrates me and you are also a thief!" I tell him all the reason why I hate him.

Then, he laughs at me. I think he's looking down on me but other people would beg to differ.

"Wow Haruno Sakura, you are an amazing person. You are the first girl to ever call me these names before. I am impressed and interested. I will make you fall in love with me even if it kills you," he challenges me.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on bitch!" I retort back putting on my best game face.

After his threat, he leaves me speechless. Now, I don't just hate Uchiha anymore… I really hate him. Who does he think he is! The Queen of England? Does he think that he can win my heart just because he is an Uchiha? Damn Him!

I'm going to make his life miserable from now on. Now off to the evil lair for some evil planning!

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Man… we have so much homework!

I am on my way home and see a limo driving the same direction as mine. The window rolls down and Uchiha's head emerges.

"What do you want now Uchiha?" I spit venom on each word.

"You are the first girl I have ever met that has ever despised me. This has made me feel comfortable. I am really happy that you look at me like a human. Not a god," he confesses

"Really?" I ask softly.

The bastard might have a nice side to…

"If I were to say that, remind me to hang myself," he says monotonously and the car speeds away.

He rolls up the window and drives away.

What the fuck!? What just happened!? Did he just play with me? Am I like a game to him? Did he just play me like a toy?

Infuriated, I stomp my way home while kicking an imaginary Uchiha on the way. When I arrive home, my eyes spot a moving van. Why is it there? A million questions race through my mind. I look and see workers moving boxes outside. I think of the worst possible scenario, which would mean that I would be living with Uchiha. Praying for anything but that, I run upstairs hoping for anything better than that.

I enter my room and see it empty! Empty!? No. This is all just a dream. Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong?

The man responsible enters the room.

"Dad… what's… going… on?" I seethe through my teeth.

"Sssakura, before you do anything… remember that I am your father. Also that I love you," he stutters scared of my powerful wrath.

"Dad, tell me now!" I insist.

"Sakura, umm… you're moving to the Uchiha… house," he tells me slowly and then recoils into a defensive position.

"What!!!!!!?" I yell in disbelief.

This is impossible! It's not like I want to get married with him! I never even agreed to this stupid marriage! To put the cherry on top, I have to live in the same house as him!

"Sakura please!? Will you please do it for me? The adults and I thought that it would be the best way so that you two will get used to each other. You are now not a resident of Haruno but of the Uchiha.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" I scream in to the top of my lungs.

I try to calm down. After a couple of breathing exercises… Seeing that there is no way of getting out of this, I have to follow the living arrangements.

"When do I have to go there?" I ask him while rubbing my temples.

"Umm… now." He answers softly.

"What!" I ask him in disbelief.

The adults didn't even give me enough time to prepare. This is Day One of Being Stuck With That Uchiha.


	2. The Room

**Eight Days Left…**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Room

As my dad escorts me to the Uchiha Mansion I am angry! Scratch that, I'm more than angry in fact I am furious. I slouch on the seat with my arms crossed acting like a child. I look outside and see my life flashing before me. The innocent life which I have lived so far. My single life. I liked being single. I had a couple of boyfriends here and there, but they never lasted for a month!

The car stops, and I look out the window. My mouth drops open at the large mansion before my eyes. Beautiful... The house was just beautiful. Geez... the Uchihas know how to live. My father leaves the car, and with my skillful ninja quickness, I lock the car. No way am I entering that house or am I going to marry that Uchiha! Luckily, dad left his keys in the car. Stupid father. Dad stops dead in his tracks as he hears the little clicking noise. He spins around and attempts to open the door. He gives a couple of futile attempts, but fails.

He resorts to banging and yelling.

"Sakura! Please come out right now!" he yells.

"No." I tell him.

"Now!" he orders

"No." I defiantly say.

A few hours pass and I am still in the car. The whole staff of maid's and etc. came out. They try everything to unlock the car, but none of them work. I feel sorry for them, but not enough to unlock the door. I relax back into my seat until all the maids and etc. stop moving. They all bow at a certain figure. I look out my window to see the despicable Uchiha. What is he trying to do?! He calmly walks over to the car and mysteriously opens the door. How did that happen? Is he magical?

"Stupid girls like you shouldn't cause too much," he growls and looks down at me.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I ask him.

"Yep," he answers

"You know what? Fuck you!" I curse at him and stick my middle finger at him.

Just standing next to him makes my blood boil. I refuse to marry a man that I hate and utterly despise.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the car. What takes the whole maid staff hours takes him minutes. Is he Superman? Uchiha pulls me so hard that I trip and land flat on my face. For some unexplainable reason, he is uninjured while I clearly fell toward his direction. I curse myself for being clumsy at the wrong moment in time. The devil himself chuckles at my misery.

"What are you laughing at?" I mumble while slowly getting up.

I stand up and look at the side mirror. My nose is bleeding! And it isn't from one nostril, but both were bleeding. This is so embarrassing! My rotten luck! Why at this moment out of all moments in the world does my nose have to bleed now!? Have I not suffered enough!? Kami-sama, have I done wrong in this world to deserve this punishment? Well, I have eaten Naruto's last ramen by accident and blamed it on Kiba. But that is not the point! Why do I always have to look inferior to this guy! I mean if it was another guy I would be fine, but… but…

I wipe my nose and run for it. At this point, running is all I can do. Either that or I can stay and endure the humiliation. I have no idea where I am running, but I think it is better than being...

* * *

As Sakura attempts to run away a maid pops up with a pan and knocks Sakura out.

* * *

When I wake up, I rub my head. Owie… what hit me? I look around and see a huge room. Wow… this must be heaven. I turn around and see a certain man

"Kyahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream.

It's him! Why am I this close to him?! I'm so calling for a restraining order. Strangely, he is tied up and wringgling to get loose. Someone duck taped his mouth! If it wasn't for the fact that I might have slept with him, I would have been laughing silly. Sadistically, I rip the tape off his mouth.

"Ow!" he yells in pain.

"What happened?" I ask him accusingly.

"How the hell should I know?" he answers back with equal frustration.

"Because you are the one who is clearly next to me mysteriously after I blacked out," I argue back.

"Hn," he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, you know what?! You 'hn's are getting very annoying! I want a straight forward answer!" I tell him.

"Hn," he responds back.

I roar at him because of the frustration of the situation. This guy is impossible! I can't believe that I might have to spend the rest of my life with him! I get off the bed and try to open the door. Shit! It's locked! I look around for a key of some kind and spot a note on a table.

_Sakura_

_This is the only solution that the three of us could think of… We are letting you guys skip school for a week, but you have to stay in this room. This is the only way you guys can bond. Don't worry you will get food. Your clothes are in a closet with pink flowers painted on them. There is only one bathroom. If you try to break through the windows, then you'll only hurt yourself, so please don't even attempt it. Please get along with each other. Do it for your loving father. _

_-Dad-_

No… way… this is not happening to me! Dad! You are definately going shoe shopping with me after this! The best way to get back at my dad is by forcing him to come along shoe shopping.

This room is freezing. Those parents of ours are too sneaky for their own good. They were hoping for us to get cold and snuggle together. Those evil diabolical people. I walk over to the bed and feel it. Shit. Just as I predicted, this bed is heated. How long have they been planning this?

"Oi," he calls out to me.

"What, Uchiha?" I answer him clearly irritated by his presence.

"Will you get me out of this?" he asks.

"No," I answer.

"Fine then. I was going to tell you a way out of this room, but…" he says.

"You're lying," I say not believing it for a second.

"Hn," he answers passively.

This bastard! I will seriously murder him! But then again, I can't leave him like this. Why do I have to be such nice and warm-hearted person? I go over to him and untie the ropes around him.

He stretches his stiff muscles after I untie him.

Then with a smirk and a cocky attitude he says," Nice panties."

I look down to notice that I am only in total lingerie! Damn it! How long did it take me to figure that out!? I am such an idiot.

"Pervert!" I yell at him and throw a pillow at his face so he cant see anymore of me.

"Pervert or not, you have a hot body," he says matter-of-factly.

I slap his arm.

"Can't you take a joke?" he asks me getting annoyed himself.

I walk to the closet and look for nice decent clothes that can cover my body and walk into the bathroom.

"You better not peak," I warn him.

"Like there's anything good to see," he says rolling his eyes and enters his own little world.

I enter the bathroom and just stare at it. Wow. It's the bathroom of your dreams. I look around the cabinets and see all types of shampoos and bubble baths. After much debate, I decide to take a bubble bath because I think that it will distract me from the thought of Uchiha being in the next room. There were a couple of candles and essences that I found and lit. They smelled lovely almost like cherry. I love the smell of cherries.

I slip into the bathtub and simply melt in the delightfully warm water. After some long thought, I leave the tub. I leave the bathroom and see Uchiha right in front of it. That is something you don't want to see after you leave the bathroom.

"Look what we have," he smirks.

I look and see that it is a condom? What happened to no sex till your settled or the over-protective dad? Like I would do it with Uchiha… That would be impossible. He looks rather amused though.

I walk over to the condom, pick it up and throw it in the garbage.

"Why did you throw it away?" he asks me.


	3. Memories

**Seven Days Left…**

Chapter 3: Memories

I stare at him with a are-you-serious look.

Does he intend to use… it? EW! Like I'd do it with…He pushes me into the wall. His chest close to mine. He grabs my wrists before I could push back. I couldn't break free from his iron grip. His nose traces from my chin up to my ear. He makes me nervous at this closeness. He smirks and let go of me. Casually, he walks away and turns on the TV. I stay frozen in shock and do a quick recap of the past couple of seconds. Uchiha was too close for comfort and he wanted to use a con…dom?

I look at the clock and see that its time for lunch. My stomach grumbles at the thought of food. Where am I going to get food?

Something in the wall slides open and two plates of food are handed. Yes! FOOD! I walk quickly over to the food, so I don't look as pathetic as I already am. I was about to grab a plate until…He grabs my food away from me. I trip over the sudden yank of food causing the sudden motion to drop the rest of the food. A part of me breaks inside while he smirks like the ass he is.

Damn him! I am so hungry. I stand up and pounce at him for the food. As if part of my animal instincts took over me, I pounce at him. There are a lot of mixed feelings into the pounce I pounced for my sudden lost of food and to avenge the potato chip. This will show him not to mess with a girl's food! I steal it run to the bathroom and eat my food. This time I remembered to lock the door, so I eat my food in peace and come out. He confronts me and says, "That was your fault for the food not mine. Give me back the food!"

"What do you want me to…" I ask him about his ridiculous need for payment.

He kisses me out of the blue, which catches me totally off guard. I pull away and trip on to the bed. He lowers his head so that he is five inches away from my face. A sudden grip of fear gets a hold of me and shows on my face. He has a dark look on his face. That filthy bastard… What does he want to do? That filthy pervert! What is in his head?

His facial expressions soften and sadness takes over.

Tears fall down one by one from his face. Why… is… he… crying? Uchiha… aka the human ice cube! He looks so human from this point of view.

"Why do you not remember me when I love you so much?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him staring at him as if he were a lunatic.

There was sort of hysteria and disbelief in my voice. How could he love me? We barely talked in school. Love is not a word to be jokes around with.

"You still don't remember?" he asks with the most heart-broken face.

I stare at him strangely and tilt my head. Is he going insane? What the hell is he talking about?

He lets go of me and walks into the bathroom. What just happened? Inside me a feeling of regret and sadness wash over me like a tidal wave. I start to cry, uncontrollably. There was nothing I could do but cry. I didn't want to cry, but something told me to. Something inside. What is it that I am feeling inside of me right now? Why am I crying? Instead of walking out of the bathroom, he runs to me after hearing the sobs.

"Why are you crying?" he pleads me

"I don't know…" I answer him helplessly.

There are sobs in between the sentence.

"…Something inside of me is telling me that I should cry. I don't know why, but I feel sudden sadness and guilt." I explain to him

He has a pained expression on him.

He says, "I'm sorry. I should have never brought this out."

He comforts me by tucking me inside the bed and lightly kiss the top of my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Just go and sleep it will be better," he quietly says.

For the strangest reason, I trust him. My eyes slowly close and enter a far but familiar place.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sasuke-kun where are you?"_

_My younger self looks for Sasuke around the backyard of his large household._ _We are playing hide-and-seek at the time. I am searching for Sasuke. Until, Itachi came._

"_Sakura? Do you want to come with me to go buy ice cream?" he says with a sweet smile._

_Obviously, I answer yes._ _We enter his car and he starts to drive fast. _

"_Itachi-nii, where are we going?" I ask him after seeing that we are off-course from the ice-cream shop._

_There was no answer. Fear takes over._

_In a more frantic tone I ask him,_ "_Where are we going? I'm… I'm getting scared. Itachi-nii? Itachi-nii!"_

_I screamed his name. He drives even faster and behind me I hear a familiar voice,_

"_Nii-san?! Nii-san!! Stop nii-san!" the voice begs._

_I look behind me and see Sasuke looking frightened as well. _

_He says in a soft protective voice,_ "_Don't worry Sakura. I won't let you get you hurt. Remember I made you that promise?"_

_How could I forget? _

_Sasuke and I were really close friends. We were inseparable. In the summer, we went camping and well… there were bears. Big frightening bears that could eat you up in one bite. It was nighttime and I was really afraid, but I had to go to the little girl's room. I went outside to go look for a bathroom, but tripped on a tree root causing me to fall off a ridge and hurt my ankle. I couldn't move because of the pain, so I yelled out for help from my dad, but no one came. I yelled and yelled, but no one response. I felt alone and cold, but I yelled for help._

"_Sakura!" a familiar voice rang in my ears._

"_Sasuke-kun!" I yell his name in joy._

"_Sakura, I'm coming!" he said. _

_He came down and helped me up. He helped my limp our way back to the campsite. _

"_Sakura, are you all right?" he asks me._

_I put on the best smile that I could make and said,_ "_I'm okay."_

_He didn't look convinced. I don't think the smile was good enough. _

_He said, _"_Sakura, I promise that I won't get you hurt like that ever again."_

_With that serious face, Sasuke tried his best to keep that promise._

_The car finally crashed into something and then everything turned dark._

I flutter my eyes open. I sit up straight and see that its already night time. Sweat was clinging on my brows. Sasuke got ready for the worst, and looked in my direction. He stands up and walks slowly over. I stare at him and say the two words that I thought I would never say,

"Sasuke-kun?"


	4. The Warning

**Six Days Left...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Warning

He stares at me with eyes wide with shock for a while. We both stood there in silence both shocked at the words that came out fo my mouth. Did those words come out of my mouth?

"What did you just say?" he asks me as if the apocolypse is to come.

I answer him, "Baka. Don't get all nervous over that."

He hugs me. Sasuke-kun embraces me with his own free will. You don't get to see this everyday… I think of what Ino would do at this situation… I get shivers down my spine. Sasuke stares at my face. He gets close to my face just like that kiss. He… FLICKS my nose instead of the kiss.

I yell while rubbing my nose,"What was that for?!"

"For being stupid," he answers.

"Ow… that hurt," I said.

He smirks. Now this is the human ice cube I know! That little emotional scene was…

"Ah!" I scream in pain.

My head pounds as if a hammer was banging my head. He stares at me strangely.

"I didn't flick you that hard. Are you okay?" he asks me.

"My head… it… hurts…" I tell him feebily.

Everything turns black again. Through the darkness, a warm light shines through. What is this? As I enter the bright world, ballerinas come into view. Why are there dancing ballerinas?

"Sakura-chan…" a creepily fmailiar voice calls.

The voice was soft at first.. then it got louder and louder.

"_Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…"_ the voice keeps repeating.

I look up and see a Naruto with a halo, wings and the whole angel getup. What is going on? He has a big smile that makes you walk away and comes closer and closer. Why is he coming closer with that huge smile of his? He is coming too close and then I punch him right across the face.

He weakly says, "That's the Sakura-chan I know…"

He stands up and tries to wipes his bloody nose, "Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something important. Something that will change your life forever."

"What is it baka?" I ask him while rolling my eyes.

"There is a… new ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen… umm… do you want to go with me and eat ramen?" he asks me shyly.

"No," I refuse his offer.

"Why?" he whines.

"Why are you in my dreams Naruto?" I ask him trying to relieve myself from his annoying presence.

He says, "I don't know, but its time for you to wake up."

My eyes flicker open by each flick my vision gets clearer. As my vision started to get clearer I hear my name…

"Sa…ku…ra?"

"Saku…ra?"

"Sakura?" the voice says.

I blink for a couple of seconds and look up to see Sasuke and dad. They both have pained expressions because of my fainting spell. I try to sit up, but the banging slows my movements. Sasuke helps me up while I recap for a moment.

Then I tell my dad in a weak voice, "Dad… I have to tell you something… come closer."

He responds desperately, "Anything for you Sakura."

When Dad is now right next to me.

He asks, "Sakura are you okay?"

I answer him by yelling at the top of my lungs, "You are so going shoe-shopping for locking Sasuke-kun and me up in that room!"

"I'm so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me," he begs me,"I'll do anything for you… just not shoe shopping… Wait! Did you just call Uchiha-san 'Sasuke-kun'?"

Dad changes his pained expression to a shocked expression on his face while Sasuke smirks. Sasuke's mom walks in and pulls dad away from his dear daughter.

"Now, now Haruno-san, don't you want Sasuke and Sakura-chan to bond?" she asks.

She gives me a quick wink and leaves out of the room. I guess Sasuke filled her in about my incident last night. An awkward silence takes over the room.

"Armadillo," I say as a feeble excuse to escape the silence.

He turns around and stares at me strangely.

I continue, "My mom would say that every time there was an awkward silence."

"I know," he responds and stares into the distance.

The awkward silence must have gotten to him cause he left the room. I look around the largely vacant room. It's silence was sp tranquil until noise interrupted my inner peace.

"Sakura-chan!" an all to familiar and annoying voice calls my name.

Naruto makes a grand entrance into the room by crashing and tumbling. There goes my couple of minutes of silence. He tries to recover himself by dusting off invisible dirt. He runs toward me and holds my hands to his chest.

"Sakura-chan," he says in sobs, "I heard that you are very sick. Don't worry! I brought you my extra special…" he motions to the door and Hinata brings in a huge bowl,"HEALING RAMEN!" he exclaims in joy.

I start to twitch and say, "Um… thanks... I think?"

"Don't mention it Sakura-chan!" he says in joy.

He has a big grin on his face, just like my dream which causes me to shiver. A huge mob of friends enters the room stomping over Naruto. Ino comes up to me yelling, while Tenten fights her way to greet me. It was a loud mess until…

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Everyone turns around and stares at the direction of the voice. Sasuke has a very irritated face.

"If you all have something to say to Sakura, then get in a line. You guys are too noisy," he growls.

With this said, everyone gets in a straight line in a military fashion. Lee is first in line he takes out a box of Chinese medicine.

"Sakura-san, this is Chinese medicine that is good for the youth. Take one every day. It will heal your health in no time," he says and flashes his famous smile.

"Uhhh… thanks Lee," I thank him.

I put on the best smile for him. He blush and takes his leave. Ino comes forward. I put my hands over my ears, getting ready for her little lecture. After about an hour of her lecture I try to calm her down so she could leave, she looks convinced and leaves with a 'I have a date' excuse. Typical Ino… Jeez what is with all these people? It is like I am going to die! I only had a headache! What is going on here? After the last person leaves, I go out of bed and stomp toward him.

I say, "Okay, Sasuke… what is up with them? It is like I caught leukemia or something!"

He looks down and fiddles with his fingers.

"The doctor says that you are in critical condition right now. He says that your brain cells are slowly and painfully dying. The headaches are going to happen because of the brain cells are dying. He says that you can die at any moment. You might have until spring to live."

"What? You're joking right?" I ask him.

What a bad joke...

He answers seriously with no hint of a lie, "I'm not joking Sakura. I am serious. You can die at any moment."


	5. Jokes

Chapter 5: Jokes

**Hello, hello… You all must be curious what will happen to Sakura now aren't you? Well, I have news, it might end up how you like it and maybe it won't so HA! I guess you will have to find out. You can just read this wasting you time and then read on further to see that this is just a tactic of mine, so you won't be able to read. I am trying to stall time here! No… I am joking, jkjk. This is my way of a joke. Thx for all your reviews. They are all helpful. I am still up for suggestions! Go away and review do all you want… kkk I know I told you in the chapter before that I might update 3 chapters this week… well, I couldn't. Sorry! First of all, I needed time to think of how I am going to write it and how Sakura's life is going to change. (Maybe it will, maybe not…) What are you still doing her read! (if you have already read the chapter and are reading this again well… then go review.) By the way, I haven't written in a long time because I was having a large writer's block. I couldn't write anything because nothing interesting came up in my mind! Sorry! **

-

-

-

-

-

Shock. I was in shock. It's not everyday that you are told that you are going to die. Especially now, when I just got to know him better… Is life that unfair?

**SNICKER SNICKER**

I stare at Sasuke. Why the hell is that bastard snickering when I just find out that I am about to die? Huh?

"What?"

"Well… it's the fact that you actually fell for that."

What… the… FUCK?! Did he just play a trick on me again?! Is he TRYING to make my life miserable?! I mean seriously! Why me? Oh kami-sama, what have I done so badly for this punishment. With that I take a pillow and throw it at him. With my bad aim I think I am going to miss, and… I do.

Damn it.

He smirks. Why do I have to amuse him even more? I hate him so much that I that I… okay. I don't know. He comes closer and closer. I try to move away from him by crawling at the other side of the bed and well… let's say that I was staring at him the whole time and that I wasn't really thinking of the edge of the bed...and I slipped. I fell and hit my head hard. Why do I always get hurt? Ow… He runs over to me and tried to help me up, but I quickly regained my posture before he could. Thankfully I didn't black out. Why do I always look like an idiot in front of him? Why not anyone else?! Sigh the dead is done.

**SNICKER SNICKER**

"What?"

I glare at him while I ask.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You are the clumsiest person I have ever met, not to mention stupid. Even when we were young you never seemed to walk across the flat surface without tripping…"

I was fuming with anger with this comment! I interrupt him by saying,

"Well you know what! I might not be as perfect as you, but at least I am not a jerk!"

He cleared his throat.

"I never finished what I said. I was about to say… That is what I like about you. Since we were young, you were always special that way."

**BLUSH**

I start blushing. Why? Stop! Stop blushing! Just stop! I jump into bed and put the blanket over my head. After a few seconds, someone (Sasuke) pulls the covers over my head and stares at me with a soft yet cold face.

"You know, you look prettier when you blush."

I blush even harder. Why does he have to be this way? I push him away and yell at him,

"You pervert! Get away from me!"

He then leaves the room. I lie back into bed and put the covers over me. Why do I feel this way whenever I'm with him? What is this feeling I get when I am next to him? I drift off into sleep.

The next morning…

I slowly open my eyes. As they flicker open I sit up and yawn. I stare in a daze and look around the room. Yes! It's empty! No Sasuke! I jump out of bed and start to leave to the bathroom that is attached to the room. I enter the shower and turn the hot water on. As the hot water pounds on my back, my tense muscles start to relax. I stand there for a while till I finally got myself to actually start washing.

After the shower…

I enter to see that the whole bathroom is foggy. As I start brushing my wet and tangled hair, I think of how I am going to live the rest of my life with Sasuke. I wrap my body with a towel and leave the bathroom. As I look around the bedroom I see Sasuke. He is right there in front of the bathroom door. I stare at him and he stares at me. There is an awkward silence until he says,

"Nice."

I twitch and reply by yelling,

"You pervert! What the hell are you doing in front of the bathroom door?!"

While I am yelling, the towel starts to slip. Before I know it the towel slips all the way! Shit! I quickly grab the towel and try to recover myself by grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me again. I start to blush and run into the bathroom. That is so embarrassing! Crap! I can't get out right now. He is not going to let me forget this. After some long thinking, I poke my head out of the bathroom. I slowly leave the bathroom and look in the closet for some clothes. Luckily I can find some good clothes so it can cover most of my body. I go back into the bathroom and change into my clothes. I check the clock to see what time it is, 12. Looks like it is lunchtime. I leave the room and look for the stairs to eat lunch.

10 minutes later…

Ah! It is no use! I have been wandering in this house for hours now. (A/N: Yes, it is a VERY big house. She is exaggerating.) I fall to the ground with all hope lost, until I hear,

"Typical Sakura."

Oh no! Don't let it be HIS voice! I turn around and see the one and only Sasuke.

"What do you want pervert?" I snap.

He looks irritated. Then he murmurs,

"There was nothing to see anyways…"

…under his breath. That jerk! I twitch. He then says,

"Well… I just thought that you were lost considering the fact that you were wandering around for the last ten minutes."

"Who said I was lost?"

"Then what were you doing banging the floor yelling?"

Busted.

"Well…"

Before I can say anything, he grabs my arm and pulls me through the maze of hallways. I am really angry right now at his smart-ass comment. Thinking of revenge… revenge… REVENGE! Aha! The perfect revenge plan… I snicker. He turns at me with a curious face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing…Sasuke-KUN," I purr it in his ear.

I put emphasis on the –kun. He has an amused look on his face. The stairs are right behind him.

"You know I always knew deep inside that you were special to me as I sneakily lead him closer to the stairs, he looks even more amused. He is close enough! I push him down the stairs while yelling,

"Go to hell, you ungrateful bastard!"

I push him down… but… he is still holding my wrist. I fall with him. We land on the floor but my body is on top of him…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Crap. What mess did I get into now?

**That is it for the 5th chapter!**

**You people are thinking 'Yes!' While others are thinking 'That is stupid.'**

**Well… I got it done, so be happy!**

**Ja ne **


	6. Piano

**Srry. ;;; I sort of got side tracked… I don't think I updated for like a month. As usual PLEASE PLEASE review. I would really appreciate it. Aringatou.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6: Piano

Crap… this is an awkward situation… he is going to say something embarrassing like…

"I never knew that you would go to these lengths to be closer to me."

**TWITCH**

I knew he was going to say something like that.

"No! I was… I was… I… umm… There's no way to make an excuse out of a situation like this, right?"

"Hn."

Crap…

I get up from my position on Sasuke, but he pulls me down.

"I thought that you liked this position… I think its your lucky day, I'll fulfill your wish."

The bastard… I try to slap him, but just like a ripped guy, he blocks it.

"You're angry that I am letting you do what you want? What would happen if I do something that you hate… like kissing you? How would you react then?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

That pervert wouldn't dare! That would be my first kiss! I wouldn't want to kiss him either way!

"Really, I don't think I'm afraid to try. I think it's you that will be in trauma after this. I have no problem with this either way. I have always liked you from a far."

**BLUSH**

Why does he have a way to make a girl blush! But I must stay strong! I won't let him hypnotize me!

He stares straight into my eyes. I blush even harder. Then it's followed by the famous,

**SMIRK**

I hate this awkwardness. Before I could think of getting up, so quickly he… and I… are lips met and… we KISSED! My eyes are wide with shock. WTF!? I jump up and run away from him. Oh my God! Did I just kiss Uchiha Sasuke? The lips that all girls would die for!? I stop. Will I cry? BUT! There's a bit of a problem with that, no tears are coming out. They just won't come out! What is wrong with me! Am I mad at him, or am I… happy that he kissed me. Do I like him?

An hour later, (A/N: She is just in the middle of the hallway thinking about her feelings for Sasuke.)

I don't know if I like him or not! I mean I have hated him for the last couple of years!

**MUSIC**

I hear beautiful music being played on the piano. I follow the sound of the music. I walk to the direction of the music. I finally see a piano in a big open room with someone playing. I think it's… it's Sasuke! When was he able to…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasuke-kun! Guess who I am."_

_I jump and land with me landing my hands covering his eyes._

"_Get off of me."_

"_Whatcha doin?"_

"_Piano."_

_He scowls while saying this._

"_You're learning how to play piano! Wow, that is so cool! I love the piano! Mom would always used to play it everyday! Try your best!"_

_I say this with a big grin on my face._

"_Hn." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When did he get so good!? The last time I heard him was when he was playing Hot Cross Buns. He is so good. Piano is always good for the soul. He stops playing the piano.

"That was really good."

"Hn."

I try to give the guy a compliment and all he says is 'hn.'

"How did you get so good?"

"I am a Uchiha. I can do anything… that you please."

I can't hear the last part; he is muttering it.

"You know… after the accident, I had a hard time playing the piano."

"Really now."

I mutter this.

"Because you were never there to listen to what I have accomplished."

**BLUSH**

He comes closer.

"Yeah… well…"

"I know you're not actually angry at me for the kiss you know. I think you have been waiting for this for the rest of your life."

I blush even harder.

"Well, how do you know that you jerk!?"

"Because, your eyes are not puffed up as they usually are after you cry."

"Well… well… you… you…"

"What about me? Amuse me with your wonderful curses at me. Unlike you I am happy about our parents' decision. You know we are going to be married either way. I also know that deep inside of you, you actually like it."

He says this emotionlessly. He seriously has no emotion. I push him away yelling,

"Bastard!"

I leave him with his grand piano.

* * *

**That's the sixth chapter!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Your reviews make me get off my lazy ass and start writing! **


	7. Congratulations!

Hey guys! I am sorry for not uploading for a long time. Writer's block. I think this chaper will be pretty good.Enjoy

It feels so weird… 

I have been with Sasuke for 3 days… 3 long… and miserable days. These days are so… hard. It's like he was born to make my life miserable. I make a mental note of how many days that are left until the wedding… It's March 20th… so that makes about 2 months… I feel as if they are going to be LONG months…

After the whole kiss incident I try to avoid Sasuke as much as I can. It's hard to talk to him now. I don't feel comfortable with him.

Yet… 

_I always blush when he's around me. _

I feel my heart flutter… He's the only guy that makes me feel this way… 

_He is the only one that makes me feel special…._

Morning… 

Another day of avoiding Sasuke, how will I do it this time?

Yesterday I almost choked on my toast to try to run away from him.

The day after I had to jump off the stairs to avoid him.

It's a never-ending cycle. Every time I check the door before I leave. If he enters the room… 

BAM!

I try to run away, but Sasuke is too fast. He grabs me and pushes me on the bed. He has a very serious look on his face. With a very annoyed face, he says,

"Haruno Sakura, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Crap. He wants an explaination… What should I say? I can't just say, 'I didn't want to see your face' that would be too mean. What can I say?

"Umm… Well… Get off me!"

I push him and run away from him. These are one of the times that I am proud of my super human strength.

Running…

Is that all I do?

Why do I always run?

I look behind me and see Sasuke?

How can he catch up with me?

Oh yeah….

He's one of the most athletic boys in school.

"Oi! Sakura!"

I run even faster. After awhile I look behind me, no Sasuke.

"Whew."

I look forward and see… Sasuke?

"!"

Shit! I can't stop! I bump right into him. We tumble down to the ground. Shit! I was running too fast!

When we landed on the floor, we stared at each other.

AWKWARD SILENCE 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

We start laughing.

Laughing here…

Together…

I guess its fun…

In a way…

(I have to run away before he asks me )

I try to plan my escape until…

"Where are you going?"

Crap. (again)

I wish I can just leave.

"Ummm…. There's a good story to that."

"Amuse me."

He puts on an amused face and stares amused.

"Well… You know… I was… P…Pimple! Ah… yes! A pimple! I had a huge one right there on the left cheek. It was like all red and big…. And…"

I keep ranting on about the supposed pimple on my face.

He looks very disgusted. I wonder if its about the pimple…

Maybe he knows that I am lying…

Oh well, too bad!

"Well… that is very interesting Sakura… You don't have to give me that much information… I'll go with your lie this time Haruno."

I didn't hear the last words of what he said. At least I owe him an apology.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. Why don't I go and treat you to ice cream?"

"Hn."

I'll take this as a 'yes.'

I grab his wrists and I 'lead' him to the door.

We go into my car. (a/n: you guys choose the car you want to choose k? I don't feel like researching.)

"Since it's my car, I drive. Also… it's me treat."

"Hn."

The way to the ice cream shop in town is long! The whole ride there is quiet. We enter the shop and…

"Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A couple of employees jump in front of us. The streamers and confetti fall from up above us.

They come up to us and say,

"You have won our special event today. An all-expense paid trip to Kyoto for two! Enjoy! Also, today you get to eat all the ice cream you can eat."

While the lady told us the rest of the employees are singing,

"Congratulations Congratulations"

Hmm… to normal couples this would be amazing, but to us its not much. For one thing… We're rich. I guess we should be nice and except their invitation.

I put on my best smile and tell them,

"Thank you! I always wanted to go to Kyoto."

We take the tickets and go to the counter to buy our ice cream. This is my favorite place to buy ice cream because they are the only shop that sells cherry flavored ice cream. The girl at the counter has the peppiest smile and asks us,

"What would you like today?"

The smile is scaring me. Better order fast before she gets on my nerves.

"Umm… I would like to have cherry ice cream."

"Okay."

The girl goes and gets my ice cream. We are so leaving after we buy our ice cram. She gives me my ice cream and she looks up to ask Sasuke about his ice cream until…

BLUSH

Why the hell is she blushing?! It's really pissing me off!

"Umm… what….What would… y.. you lllike …sssir?"

"Sakura, since its you treat, I'll have Vanilla."

"Yyyes ssir."

She arrives quickly with his ice cream and I pay her.

"Hey Sasuke- kun can you get the car ready? I have to do something first."

I throw him my keys and he leaves the shop.

EVIL EYES

I punch the girl at the counter and run away from the shop. (a/n: remember that Sakura has monstrous strength.)

Damn.

Why did I punch her?

Oh well. It felt good.

I run to the car and Sasuke is there. He looks at me with a strange face.

"What's wrong?"

I ask him.

"Your ice cream."

He replies.

"My ice cream … what?"

Wait. Where's my ice cream?

Crap. I must have left it there at the shop.

"Umm… I dropped it on the way here."

I reply.

"You want to go back and get another one?"

"NO!... I mean it's okay. I don't need it. Plus it's a waste. You know, with all the global warming in this world and all."

Jeez… I suck at lying.

"Hn."

Well… I'll take it as he is falling for it.

We ride for home.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

That's it for the 7th chapter…

I'm sorry if it's too short!

I promise to right soon.

Review!

Friendly advice is always good!

Ja ne.


	8. The Wedding Planner

Chapter 8: The Wedding Planner

**13 Days Left…**

I never thought that I would actually go on with this plan.

I feel like an idiot!

Who gets married when they're eighteen?!

Especially with… with… him!

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been all week? I missed you! You know I even paid attention in class so that you can have the notes," Naruto says in an annoying voice.

I return to school feeling like crap. I can finally go to school after mindless begging and crying to my dad. Selfish? No. I call it persuasion. A lot have stuff been weighing my mind. I wonder what worse things could happen today… Today is just a normal day at school. No one found about me marrying Sasuke-kun. If I even think of the chaos and trouble that would bring, I shiver.

I go back to the classroom because of the constant gossiping of the girls on what could've happened to Sasuke. They were worried and telling lies about why he is absent.

Having Kakashi, as a teacher is not… not… well you know right? Lateness… laziness… and last minute tests... You can say that he is the worst teacher on earth. But apparently, he was a genius during his day. He could have easily found a cure for cancer, but ended up here as a teacher.

The school itself is not bad I guess. Konoha High a prestigious high school of smart rich kids. I guess I could fall into the category, but… I hate being rich. I know oxymoron right? Being so poor and now so rich. It doesn't make sense right?

Well… being rich causes too much attention, which I hate. Attention equals stalking and that are pretty scary.

Well I am standing in the middle of the hallway leaning on the mirror. It's quiet because this is a part of the school that no one passes really. If you wanted to you could practically deal drugs!

Is that Sasuke outside? He is playing basketball outside. What a typical sport to play. Why do guys always have to play basketball? Why not tag or something like that? No. If they do play tag, they would be considered immature.

I keep staring at him playing. Why do my eyes stay on him and only him? Argh! Stop staring!

I cover my eyes to try to stop staring at him. I look out the window again out of temptation and see Sasuke not there.

Where did he go?

"Where did he go is what you were thinking right?" a mysterious, yet familiar voice says.

I immediately turn around to see Sasuke. Bastard. He is teasing me.

"What makes you think that Uchiha?" I ask in a stern voice.

"No reason." he smirks.

Jerk.

"So… why are you up here?" I ask him curiously.

"I am done with basketball today," he says plainly.

I hate his plain logic. It sickens me.

"Whatever," I say and I sit down.

No point in standing up. Might as well sit. The 8th period bell rings.

Should I miss class or go to class late?

Uchiha or class?

Uchiha or class…

Uchiha…

Class…

Which one?

…

I think I choose…

"Oi! Sasuke! Aren't you going to class?" I ask him in an annoyed voice.

"When did you start to care if I went to school or not?" he asks in a curious tone.

Crap.

When was I curious?

Why do I get nervous when I don't know where Sasuke is?

Damn.

Why am I blushing?

When I look around I see Sasuke sleeping on the ground.

That guy…

Well… I guess I can stay here just for a bit…

I lay down right next to him and…

Drift away…

I slowly open my eyes to see Sasuke awake.

This is going to be hard to explain… Wait! Where am I?

"Where am I?" I ask.

"A car," he answers bluntly.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know," he answers.

What? How can he be in a car and not know where he is going?

The car stops dead in its tracks.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama we've arrived at the destination," the driver says as he opens the door.

When we come out of the car, we see a café right in front of us.

Why are we at a café?

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura?" a beautiful lady asks.

"Umm…" I say.

How does she know our names? Okay… first rule of kindergarten don't talk to strangers!

"Yeah… what's it to you?" Sasuke says in a blunt voice.

Damn it! Does he not know the first rule of kindergarten!

"Excellent! Your parents have called me to talk about your wedding plans! I don't know if you know but…" the lady says in a peppy voice, "I am the world renown wedding planner! My name is Konoka! There is no bride that is not happy with my styles! All of my clients get their happily ever-afters!" she changes her attitude from peppy to plain obnoxious.

A wedding… planner she says?

WEDDING PLANNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What evils is she going to put us in?!

And…

Why do I have a feeling she is going head-over-heals over him?

Well of course she is head-over-heals!

She is practically glaring at him until he begs her to marry him.

Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a miserable time?

"Well Sasuke-kun, Haruno-san? Let's talk about the locations and all the wedding plans," Konoka says, "Here, Sasuke-kun sit right here," she points to a chair right next to her.

As she sits on the chair closest to him, she moves the chair closer and closer to him.

The intent to kill is starting to invade my body like fire.

Damn her.

I sit on a chair farthest form them.

They make me sick.

"So…" she continues, "would you like to go with the heaven theme or the garden theme?"

Garden? Heaven?

What the hell?

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Umm… oh… right the bride," she says in a dreading tone, "Well… it's the style of the wedding you're partaking in," she explains it like I'm a kindergartener.

"Great…" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Hn," as usual Sasuke responds.

"Anyways, we should start with the theme, the dress, bride's maids, best man, the dress attire for everyone, the food, the cake, the seating arrangements, the place, the dress rehearsal, and the religious stuff," Konoka says in one breath.

How can she say all that in one breath? How long as she done this job?

How should I care what goes? I mean, he didn't even propose to me!

"Well… from what I heard from Sasuke-kun's parents… they said to start with the dress since the bride is here. I know a dress shop here that sells the best dresses. It's also right around the corner, so let's go!" Konoka says in a peppy voice.

She walks away with Sasuke in her arms.

They leave without me. Konoka puts her arms around Sasuke-kun's arm.

Okay… he is eighteen and she is about thirty.

Isn't this considered molesting?

Should I take this chance to run away or should I follow them?

Run away…

Wedding…

Run away?

Wedding…

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell after them.

Well… since their going for a wedding dress I should probably stick with them for their own reasons.

That… and I don't want her to hold Sasuke-kun like that!

Wait!

No!

I can't think this way!

We arrive at an expensive little bridal shop.

We enter to see the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen!

There are so many to choose from!

I am going to be here all day.

Even though I am against this wedding, I am a girl!

I love clothes from the bottom of my heart!

I think hearts are coming out of my eyes.

I look all over the shop for the "perfect" dress and come across the prettiest dress I have ever seen.

The dress is light pink with a corset top and beads on the bottom and the corset. Lines of roses fall on the side of the dress.

I think I fell in love again.

I pick up the dress and ask the lady at the counter if I could try on the dress.

She leads me into the dressing room.

I hope…

No! I can't think that way! Only for the sake of fashion!

I change into the dress and walk outside onto the 3-mirror panel. The curtains roll and I see Sasuke sitting on a chair with Konoka all over him!

What the hell?

Tears start rolling down my eyes. Why am I crying over this?

I start running out the door with the dress on. Why is she on him like that? And why do I care so much?

I run and come back to the café where Sasuke-kun and I arrived at. I let the tears stroll out. I feel like my heart is ripped out of my chest. I keep crying until I feel a hand on my back. I turn around to see Sasuke. I quickly wipe my tears and turn around to face him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I ask him in a grim voice.

"Nothing. Why'd you walk out like that?" he asks in an amused tone, "You know we didn't even pay for that dress and you walk out with it like you own it."

"Jerk!" I yell and slap him on the face.

He looks down.

"Yeah, I think I deserve that, but… I would never kiss another woman. Especially her! Then again… why would you run out like that?" he asks in an amused tone.

**BLUSH**

"Well… well…" I rant on to try to think of an explanation.

Why did I run out of the shop and start crying?

Could I love Sasuke-kun?

Love… him…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

His face comes closer.

I can't move my body and I stop ranting.

Actually I don't feel like moving.

I think I like this spot.

He comes closer and whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful in that dress."

My hearts starts racing.

He moves in closer to my face. Should I move and refuse him and the kiss?

No…

Maybe… just maybe… I love Uchiha Sasuke…

And we kiss.

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while!**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Denial

Chapter 9: Denial

**And without further adieu…**

**Merry Christmas~**

**

* * *

**

""The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way_." (quote from the Internet. I'm going to guess anonymous)_

_I couldn't be… no… I can't be._ The same sentences of denial kept repeating over and over again like a steady drum.

I couldn't possibly like the guy right? That would make me fall right into the adults' plans. Impossible. No way.

With all these thoughts clouding my head, I ignore my surroundings. Even though I am in my closet sitting on my pointy shoes, I can't feel anything. I hug a pillow and sit in a fetal position.

The events of that day replay in my mind over and over again especially the kiss. Why do I think about it over and over again?

_It's not like the two of you haven't kissed before. _

No! Your'e back!

_Yep. I'm back! Next time don't follow sketchy guys._

Thanks for the advice.

_Anyways, back to the point. You guys kissed before. I don't see what the big deal is._

Of course it's a big deal! I… I…

_You…_

Forget you. Why are you back anyways?

_Well, I was sort of barred inside the horrible prison called your mind. And I've been imprisoned there since the accident!_

Oh… Well, you should go back to being silent.

_Not going to happen. Do you know how painful it was to watch you two?_

Ugh… you make me sick.

As I'm making a conversation with myself, I get interrupted by the one and only. Shit! The entering bright light stings my eyes which got used to the dark.

"What are you doing?" he asks me trying to stifle a giggle.

"None of your business!" I retort back.

He arches one of his eyebrows and stares at me as if he were staring at a lunatic. Crap.

"Fine. We're eating right now. Come," He orders and leaves.

This is a horrible situation. I attempt to stand up, but stiff muscles and the relief of poking heals slowed me down. After some stretching, I walk slowly downstairs to eat dinner. I sit down to eat with my head staring at the table.

The maid places the food, which I play with. I couldn't get the food inside my mouth. My mind was too distracted, so I couldn't eat the food.

A strange aura disrupts me mind.

Your boyfriend seems pissed off.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I scream aloud while jumping out of my seat and spilling the soup.

"Who's not your boyfriend?" he asks curiously.

I look at him for the first time and see that he has an amused face to cover up his annoyed atmosphere.

I laugh nervously, "Excuse me while I freshen up," I excuse myself from the table and attempt my escape to the bathroom.

He grabs my arm before I can make my grand escape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To… the… bathroom?" I answer anxiously.

"Bull shit. Tell me what the hell is going on right now," he insists.

"Nothing," I avert his gaze.

He pushes my head so that I look straight into his eyes. His dark quizzical eyes that make me melt inside. He then slowly gets closer to my body and leads me to the wall.

"You're still not fretting over that kiss, are you?" he asks obviously amused.

"No!" I defy his accusations, but the blush on my cheeks gives my lie away.

"It's just a stupid kiss. I don't see what the big deal is," he says blowing off the whole incident as if nothing happened.

"It's a very big deal," I answer him with an added bonus of a glare.

"Well you see," he says seductively, "We have done it before, and your see… it doesn't take much to kiss someone. All you have to do is lean in closer…" he moves closer to my face until there is only about a centimeter of space between us.

I close my eyes and mouth shut and face away from him. After a couple of seconds, I hear Sasuke breaking into laughter and walks away. I open my eyes one by one and see that there is no Sasuke and run upstairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I slide on the wall and wrap my arms around my legs.

My cheeks blush furiously and I sit there frustrated at my own stupidity.

_Stupid._

Shut up.

_You know I'm right. You know you want to just kiss him and give him a big hug… _

Lalalala! I'm not listening! (I ignore her x-rated talk of my lust for Sasuke.) Anyways, you need to improve your act. That boy has been very patient with you.

You should at least do him a favor and make the first move.

(I sigh.) I'm going to bed.

_Good night stupid. _

I drag myself to the bed and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

_This is my chance! That stupid Sakura… She doesn't even know how long that Sasuke has been waiting. I'm going to have to take over, and set these two up while Sakura is snoozing away. I walk to the vanity mirror, and make Sakura look more presentable than her disgusting state right now._

_All I need is some lingerie… After I find the best lingerie out of her closet, I grab a pillow and walk downstairs to the refrigerator and took a shot to relax the nerves and to make Sasuke blame the alcohol._

_After a shot, I creep to the boy's room and take a couple of deep breaths._

_It's show time._

_I open the door and enter his room while hugging the pillow with a puppy dogface. I try to look as innocent as possible. The boy's on his bead reading a book._

_"Sasuke-kun," I call for his attention and walk over to him._

_"What?" he asks putting his book down._

_He turns and looks at me with eyes big as saucers. Any normal teenage boy would be shocked at the erotic show I'm putting on._

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask innocently in front of him._

_He's silent and reluctant to answer._

_"I had a bad dream," I tempt him a little more._

_He continues to stay silent until I start feeling uncomfortable. After what felt like an eternity, the boy finally motioned for me to enter his bed._

_Yes! Score one for me! I knew that Sasuke can't resist Sakura in such a state._

_I enter the sheets slowly to keep up my little charade, and snuggle in the blankets. The boy sits right next to me reverting his attention back to the book. This won't do. He's supposed to be focused at the little lamb called Sakura! Infuriated at his calmness. I snuggle into him and pretend to have fallen asleep._

_He doesn't refuse my touch. Yes! Success._

_Mission accomplished. I bring Sakura back to reality and fall asleep myself._

_

* * *

_

Something warm… I feel something very warm right next to me. I snuggle into the warmth for just a little longer…

-

-

-

-

Ah… my head is pounding. It feels like a hang over. That's strange…

Why would I have a hang over if I haven't had a drink in so long?

I try to move my body but something is holding me down. I open my eyes and to my surprise I see a sleeping Sasuke-kun.

A sleeping Sasuke-kun… how nice…

"Ah!" I scream in shock and jump out of bed.

He wakes up in shock thinking that something is wrong. His half drowsy state is sort of cute… I stand there for a second just staring at him…

What are you doing?

"What are you doing?" they both ask.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing in my room you pervert!" I accuse him.

He sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration. I look around the room to see that it's not my room.

"Why am I in your room?" I ask him.

"You came in here last night telling me you had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me," he explains.

"Eh?!"


	10. Confession

**Author's Note:**

**I want to get this off my chest before you read the next chap of this story. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. ****Please don't kill me because of the lack of updates :( ****I just got my drive to write these frickn chaps. So, my NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION this year is to FINISH THIS STORY! Gasp! Will she ever make it? So, it would be much appreciated to receive some encouraging messages telling me to _write write write!_ **

**Now, I'm done. Please enjoy the new chap. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Confession

'Get up!' I scream to my other self.

_Wha? What happened? _

'You!' I scream in my head at my annoying other self.

_Can't a phantasmal being ever get some sleep? _

'You, bitch! I can't believe you would ever do this to me!'

_Someone had to make a move and attempt to release this obvious sexual tension between you two. _

"There is no sexual tension!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sexual tension?" Sasuke looks like he is having the time of his life.

"Oh, shit," I mutter.

I look down to see that I am wearing nothing other than the ridiculous red lacy lingerie set that Ino and Hinata got me on some birthday.

I groan and put my head into my hands to cover the embarrassment of this situation. I grab some of the sheets around me to cover my body, but then I had to feel a certain hand stopping me from doing so. When I feel the warmth of his hand, I immediately move my hand away like I just touched hot coals.

I mumble on the lines of, "I gotta go," and run as fast I can to my room.

Just before I dash into my bedroom, arms wrap around my waist to stop me from running. My captor and I both tumble in the hallway until we're both stopped by the wall.

"Ouch," I hear the familiar voice of Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you."

"Why?" I groan in frustration.

"It's not everyday you get to see your fiancée in her underwear."

"Ugh, you pervert," I roll my eyes, but I can feel my face heating up because of the compliment.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't," I struggle to try to escape from his grasp.

"Shit Sakura! Will you stay still for once and fuck'n hear what I have to say?"

That got me to shut up.

"Fine. Let's talk," I grumble in defeat. He turns me around so that I have to stare into his dark blue eyes.

I swear that I could've melted into a puddle by staring into his eyes.

_What gorgeous eyes._

"What's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You have been acting really weird lately."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

He glares at me to dare me to continue my ridiculous comeback.

"So, how have I been acting weird?"

"Well, let's start off with you sleeping with me last night."

God, that sounds so wrong.

"What about it?" I glare at him suspiciously.

He gives me this weird look. His mouth twitches into a smirk, and then he gives me the classic Uchiha look.

"You. Like Me." He enunciates each word.

"What? No!" I deny furiously and attempt to run away again.

He grabs hold of me even tighter.

"Let go of me you pervert!"

He leans down to my ear and says softly, "Not till you admit that you like me."

"No," I tell him like a toddler and fold my arms around my chest.

"Fine, then we'll play it your way."

With one arm he has an iron grip over me so I wouldn't escape. With his other hand, he lightly skims the surface of my arm, which leaves a trail goose bumps. I shiver under the touch. Then, he surprises me by softly kissing my shoulder. I want to turn around and punch gut, but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he kisses me from the shoulder all the way up to my ear. I hold my breath and try not to show him that I'm affected by his actions, but I am failing miserably.

"Is there anything you want to say?" he mumbles in my ear.

I could hear a smile coming on his face.

"I…"

"I…"

I was going to make a smart ass comment, but he saw through my act and distracted me by laying more kissed around my neck. I gasp at the action.

"I'm waiting," he says in between kisses.

He trails kisses from my neck and slowly moves up to my cheek. He taunts me each second by making me want to turn around and just kiss him. I turn my head around to kiss him back but then he stops me and says, "Not yet. Not until you confess."

I pout my lips in defiance.

"You win," I mutter.

"So?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I really… really… like… you." I finally spit out.

Suddenly, the floor looks very interesting.

"Now, was that so hard?" he smirks and turns my body around so he can see my face comfortably.

My face reddens like a tomato, which makes him actually smile and not smirk.

I just stare at him and admire the smile. I could swear that I felt some drool falling from my mouth. Note to self, make Sasuke smile more.

_Snap out of it!_

My other self wakes me up from my trance.

"Shut up," I tell him and bring our lips together.

When we finally break away from the kiss, I get this nagging feeling inside me. I confessed to him, but what the hell are Sasuke's feelings?

"I told you how I feel. Now tell me how you feel," I demand.

"Maybe," he mocks me.

"That's not fair," I pout my lower lip again.

He chuckles, and then says softly just loud enough for me to hear it, "I like you too."

"Aw, and I like you too Sasuke," I hear an oh-so-familiar annoying voice of a certain annoying blonde teenager.

"Oh shit," I say in shock.

Surprised, Sasuke loosens his grip on me. I dash into my room in embarrassment, and shut the door behind me. I fall on the floor while leaning on the closed door.

I could hear Naruto yelling at Sasuke about indecency and defiling young innocent girls.

That stupid Naruto always comes in on the wrong time!

_Now that you both confessed your undying love for each other, is it happily ever after?_

Maybe.

I giggle in happiness and go into the shower to start the day.

* * *

**I know this chap is a little short, but there's more to come! Also, I wrote this thing as fast as possible, so there's probably a lot of mistakes. I'm going to come back to all the chaps and correct all the stuff inside and misunderstandings etc. etc. Keep waiting for the next one.**

**FROM, **

**hyuugahinata12**


End file.
